nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yonshi Gate RP 06-12-13
Participants Yamanaka Itsumo Kaminari Kaito- Deceased Role-play: Yonshi Gate Rp 06-12-13 ShadowValcore: -Itsy woke up in daze unsure where she was as she blinked herself awake and shot up to alertness then sighed softly again it was the early morning the sun still had not risen not that it showed up much in the village as it was but she still couldn't sleep through the whole night. She was awake now again and climbed out of her big fluffy black and white bed and put her bear feet on the ground she wasn't her normal self today was her day off something she hadn't had in awhile but she still was a Shinobi and took that job as never having a day off. She moved to her bathroom and slipped off the bandages that covered her body wile she slept and stepped into the shower the steamy water fell over her body as she washed herself clean with scentless soap as the steam clouded her vision she was able to relax for a few moments this was a safe zone for her but honestly even though she was safe here with in the village she wasn't used to being safe not even as a child as she stood their in the shower she went back to the day her father threw the kunai at her and she shuddered a bit it was not that he didn't love her but his love was tough love he taught her that Pain is love and she had never forgotten that even till this day. Snapping back to reality she turned off the water and stepped out of her shower taking the towel from the wall and wrapping it around her body tightly and left the bathroom she went back into her room and dried her body with the towel before wrapping her hair up in the towel then she began to dress herself in her normal outfit she had plenty of the same outfit funny but that was what she liked after wrapping the white bandages around her breasts and the black ones around her bottom she slipped on her tight white skirt with the panda on it and her tight black top. Her skin glistened in the soft light of her apartment she had more color from being outside the village then she ever had growing up and she liked it that her skin glowed softly she then took her hair out of the towel and began to brush through her long blonde hair till it was free from tangle and then let it rest softly on one side. Taking her horned headband she tied it around her forehead and underneath the back of her pale blonde locks of hair. She felt strange with out her mask covering her face but she didn't need her mask in the village instead she took her white scarf and wrapped it around her shoulders and the bottom half of her face so her nose and mouth were covered but her bright blue eyes shined brightly she then slipped on her shoes and walked out the door of her apartment and head to the outer gate slowly since she wasn't in a huge hurry to get anywhere for once the rain falling softly down in the darkness as she walked.- KaitoRyu: -Kaito had fallen asleep on the side of the steps to Itsumo Yamanaka's apartment and woke up there drenched in cold wet clothes. He would look around and find that he had a bottle of sake in his right hand and one of Itsumo's breast wraps from the previous day. His eyes becomming wide, his head would snap around and look for her to come and knock his block off. Quickly he would hide it in his pouches and stand up heading toward his home. Seeing that he only lived about two houses down from her, it wouldn't take him long to get there. Opening the door he would head toward his room and grab some fresh clothes. Heading to the bathroom he would hop in the hot shower and wash off the dirt from the day before. Standing there in the shower he would use normal unscented soap and a brush to wash. Finishing up he would step out and put on his underwear, hakama bottoms, and tabi. Finishing up getting dressed he would put on his pouches that he had forgotten he put Itsy's breast wrap in. Heading out the door he would head for the main gate and sees Itsy on the way to the gate. Comming up on her he would say loudly. "Itsumo Yamanaka... long time no see." Rubbing the back of his head and he would keep walking beside her, hoping she didn't know he had done what he did last night.- ShadowValcore: -Seeing Kaito run up to her she shook her head. She remembered last night seeing him laying on her front porch clutching something in his hand before she went into her apartment. He was also a hunter-ninja so they hadn't seen each other in awhile because they were both on the road a lot however it was rare that they both were in the village at the same time odd actually.- "Ya its been a long time, Though I see you still sleep on my steps not much has changed in the last few months I see." -she said laughing softly and shaking her head as they reached the Main building before the gate inside their was a table that they used to serve tea to visiting people sometimes as well as for them self. "Want some tea?" -she asked her eyes glistening with a bit of evil in her blue eyes as she smiled and looked at Kaito before walking over to the cabinet that held the cups and teapot in it. she was brewing some for herself and though she would brew some for him though in the past she had always tormented him with the tea this time she would test to see if he remembered the past but not actually posing him this time. She started to brew a warm peach tea as she waited for his answer.- KaitoRyu: -Seeing her shake her head he would think to himself. "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! She knows!" Maybe she didn't know though and he would get off easy for his mess up. Quickly she would shift the subject to him falling asleep on her steps. Smiling widely he would rub his neck a bit looking at her and saying. "Yeah, that is sake for you." He knew she would think he was a drunk, but the truth was he would only drinking for the sake of a mission. Shrugging, Kaito would move toward the tea tables as she asks him if he would like some tea. Nodding his head he would sit down beside her and say. "Yes, of course I would."- ShadowValcore: -Itsy nodded though her back was to him she took three tea cups and wiped them out with a cloth before slipping in some mint herbs in each one then she put them on the tray and the teapot of warm peach tea as she carried it over to the table she sat the tray down and poured the tea into two of the glasses and handed one to Kaito.- "I know you prefer tea to Sake you never used to drink." -she said laughing and then took her own cup of tea holding it in her hand.- "How was your Mission?" -she asked her blue eyes watching him with a smile seeing his cat whisker tatoo's still on his face from their childhood. They were the worst and best team of Genin to pass through this village. She gave him those Cat Whiskers during a lesson on Posing with their Sensei when he failed to wait to drink the tea before their Sensei and ended up asleep in her lap. At least now he slept on her door step instead of her lap though once a team always a team.- "Find anything Interesting?" -she hinted to the thing that was in his hand the night before.- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would blush a bit and reach into the pouches on his back. Pulling out her breast wrap he would move to hand it back to her shyly. Slowly moving his hand back he would sip his tea and say. "My mission was to scope out some dignitaries. They wanted to have a bit of fried pork and sake. I couldn't refuse them if I wanted to accomplish my mission. I apologise for the wrap...you know how I get when I drink..." Kaito would look down and away from her and sigh. He didn't mean to be perverted, but he couldn't help it.- ShadowValcore: -Itsy laughed shaking her head as she saw the wrap and he explained himself.- "well if it was for the Mission I can't hurt you for it. If it was anyone else that I didn't know so well they would be dead though" -she said with a smile then set her tea down and began to unwrap her white scarf from the top so she could sip her tea though she kept speaking.- "And I see you never learn to wait till the Server drinks first Kaito your lucky I only put mint into that tea." -she said softly and picked up her glass once more sipping it from the glass enjoying the warmth that flooded through her.- "See our other Partner in crime since you been back in the village?" Category:Yonshigakure